Why Chris Benoit, Why!
by LJJNico
Summary: My candid thoughts on the death of the Benoit family.


Why Chris Benoit, Why?!

My Immortal by Evanescence dedicated to the Benoit Family

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
But if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have...all of me  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face, it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice, it's chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have...all of me  
All of me  
All of me  
All...

Listen to your Heart by DHT also dedicated to the Benoit family

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns to dark.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.

They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,

The feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices

That want to be heard.

So much to mention

But you can't find the words.

The scent of magic,

The beauty that's been

When love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye.

I cannot believe it. Chris Benoit is dead along with his wife Nancy and son Daniel. Police have ruled it as double murder suicide. So I am feeling both angry and sad. Sad because him and his family are gone but angry that he would do such a horrible thing like strangle his wife and choke his own son to death then take the coward's way out by hanging himself in his weight room.

When WWE learned that he was dead, they quickly cancelled the storyline where Vince McMahon was allegedly dead and put a tribute show all about the life and career of Chris Benoit with tributes from his fellow WWE Superstars.

But as soon as they learned the gory details of what went down at their mansion, they pulled all of his merchandise, tributes and any advertising involving his matches on DVD.

Also here's another part of the tragedy, Chris and Nancy's son Daniel was diagnosed with Fragile X syndrome, very similar in symptoms to that of Autism, WWE lawyer Jerry McDevitt confirmed this.

I feel so angry because the question going through my head is "Why Chris, Why?!" how could you such a horrible thing like killing your own family?!

Last thing to say, I am not a religious person but I believe that Chris Benoit has gone to Purgatory for his sins but his wife and son are in Heaven.

Rest in Peace to the Benoit family.

P.S. I am not condoning his actions because they were uncalled for and the acts of a coward.


End file.
